Tokyo (New Empire of Japan)
Overview Tokyo is the heart and brain of the New Empire of Japan . Colonised since the Dark Age of Technology, the planet developed as the industrial capital of the sub-sector over the following Millennia. It eventually joined the Imperium of Man during the Great Crusade, becoming the industrial centre for the sector.The planet became under attack by the Forces of Chaos and the planet was finally reclaimed as the capital of the New Empire of Japan by the loyalists and Sugihito as the new ruler. Most of the population live in the cities. The cities are in the form of industrial complexes that house the inhabitants and factories. The economy depends on the factories that manufacture the goods that are exported. The Chiyoda-Ward houses Sugihito and is the political centre of the world and the Sub-sector, housing the National Diet building as well. The rural areas are left for farming to feed the population but it takes more to feed the large population. To solve this problem, food is imported as well and local produces are rarely exported. Embassies *Great Houses of Xie *Intergalactic Empire and Federal Commonwealth of Trekylon *Holy Empire of Inuyashia *The Necron Imperial Vanguard of Givosion Imperial Republic *Unified Martian Alliance Notable Buildings Governor's Residence Located in the Chiyoda Ward, the Tenno resides in the residence. The residence is an unfortunate victim of several vandals. Since it's completion three people were caught swimming in the moat and bathing powder poured into the moat. Offenders have been caught and imprisoned. God-Emperor's Shrine Built in the Shibuya Ward, this shrine is the largest Imperial shrine in the planet. For visitors, the shrine has made signboards explaining the history between the Emperor's rise to the present day. It is common for visitors to write their prayers for the Emperor. Offerings to the Emperor are displayed in the museum built into the shrine, ranging from barrels of wine to ornate weapons with the names of the offerer labelled. The shrine houses a forest with millions of trees of thousands of species donated across the subsector. The forest is a popular recreation and relaxation area for the population, maintained by donations. It is also noteworthy that Lord High Admiral Grey of the Imperium of Man has visited the shrine during her evaluation of the sub-sector and has left her badge as the offering to the Emperor of Mankind. The badge is on display with other offering made in the shrine. Eirei Shrine Also located in the Chiyoda Ward, the shrine is built in the honour of the citizens of the Imperium that died in service. The shrine houses the remains of all the Japanese that perished in battle. A war-museum is also operated by the shrine, with records on the conflicts the Sub-sector faced. People visit to pay their respects for the innumerable soldiers that died for their prosperity. The shrine is a point of controversy in the Sector, where war-criminals that killed millions in neighbouring Sub-sectors are enshrined. The Tenno has refused to address his stance on the issue but would like his Prime Ministers to limit their visit to prevent the worsening of relations while sending offerings to the shrine. Imperial Japanese General Headquarters The Imperial Japanese General Headquarters is the headquarters of the Japanese military, jointly run by the Imperial Japanese Army and the Imperial Japanese Navy. The General Headquarters has been founded to co-ordinate the Army and the Navy together for joint-assaults. There is also a small delegation composed of Imperial Guard and Navy personnel assigned by the Inquisition to keep an eye on the progress of the re-integration of the military back to Imperial command. So far, they have only taken notes. Imperial Hotel Built in the Chiyoda Ward, the Imperial Hotel is the most expensive and largest hotel in the sub-sector. The hotel has housed diplomats from Xie and Lord High Admiral Gray. Imperial Diet Building The Diet Building is where the Diet, the civilian legislature meet. The building is made from purely Japanese materials. The building is built in a hybrid style of Imperial Gothic and traditional Japanese architecture. Haneda Spaceport The Haneda Spaceport is the commercial spaceport of the planet. This is where civilians vessels can enter and dock on the planet. Tokyo Orbital Spire The Tokyo Orbital Spire was built as the planet's communications arrary. The tower allows smooth communication between the planets of the Kanto System, something that is vital for everyone from children sending messages to their mothers, business dialogues and defence of the Empire. Tokyo Station The Tokyo Station is the central hub of the main transportation of the planet, the Linear Train. The Linear train is important to the population to let them traverse between the wards in minutes. The Tokyo Station is also a luxurious hotel and rents spaces for store to sell souvenirs to visiting foreigners. Offices *Elkoss Combine Office *Gowa Machineries Headquarters *Ichibishi Corporation Headquarters *Kusanagi Arsenal Headquarters Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Planet